This invention relates to a tank heater alarm to warn the operator if the heater is left turned on when the tank is drained.
Commercial dishwashers for restaurant use and the like, for example, have a tank heating unit to maintain a wash water temperature of 140.degree. F. The heating unit, either electric, gas burner or steam, is controlled by a thermostat. A major problem encountered with this type of operation is that, when the tank water is drained, frequently the heating unit is left turned on, resulting is burned out heating units, warped tank or possibly even fire. The thermostat responds to water temperature and does not prevent such damage when the tank is empty. The same problem exists in heated tanks in other appliances, such as steam tables and deep fat fryers.
Objects of the invention are therefore to provide a tank heater alarm and, more specifically, to provide an alarm which will sound if the tank is drained while the heating unit is still turned on.